le_cronache_della_folgolucefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cosmere
Il Cosmere , '''chiamato anche '''Cosmoverso, è l'universo immaginario in cui si svolgono le Cronache della Folgoluce e molti altri romanzi di Brandon Sanderson (inclusi Elantris, la saga di Mistborn, il Conciliatore e White Sand). Le varie storie sono così ambientate in pianeti differenti e condividono una serie di elementi chiave tra i quali una stessa cosmologia, uno stesso mito di creazione e i fondamenti che governano i differenti sistemi magici. , contenuta in Arcanum Unbounded)]] I Tre Regni Il Cosmere ha la stessa struttura e fisica del nostro universo, ma tutte le vicende narrate nei romanzi si svolgono nello stesso ammasso stellare (caratterizzato perciò da un numero di stelle e pianeti molto inferiore rispetto alla Via Lattea)Da un Q&A sul forum di 17shard. (B.S: I designed the cosmere to have much the same structure, but imagined the action happening in a compact dwarf galaxy. Still a lot going on, but far, far fewer stars and systems than our own.)Da un Q&A del Comic Con 2018. (B.S: Yeah, dwarf galaxy still too big. So we had to call it a cluster. Because we only wanted like what, we came up with 50 or 100 stars? So it's a cluster. Or a really dwarf galaxy.). L'universo fisico, tuttavia, quello che è possibile percepire con i sensi tradizionali, è solo uno dei tre piani dell'esistenza del Cosmoverso, ovvero quello che viene chiamato come Regno Fisico. Gli altri due Regni di esistenza, sono rispettivamente il Reame Cognitivo e il Regno Spirituale. I tre regni coesistono simultaneamente, l'uno sovrapposto all'altro. Ogni cosa, vivente e non vivente, esiste e ha uno specifico aspetto in ognuno di questi RegniEmperor'Soul, day 12; perfino i pianeti stessi possiedono un'anima(Reddit AMA 2013): Q: Do cosmere planets have a soul, like in final fantasy? Brandon Sanderson: Yes.. Il Reame Cognitivo (detto anche Shadesmar) è il risultato delle percezioni del proprio sè, dall’Io inconscio, l’Io cognitivo degli individui. Pensieri e idee prendono forma reale in questo Regno. Il Regno Spirituale, è invece il mondo della perfezione, dove risiedono le anime e le essenze del creato. In questo reame non esiste il concetto di spazio o distanza ma solo quello di Connessione tra creature, cose e luoghi. Leggendo le Connessioni che legano il creato è possibile vedere le infinite possibilità e ramificazioni che riserva il futuro. I Frammenti risiedono principalmente nel Regno spirituale. Investitura E' il termine generico usato per identificare l'energia magica nel Cosmere. L'Investitura proviene dai Frammenti ed è la fonte di energia di tutti i sistemi magici. In generale, gli esseri umani ottengono i poteri quando i loro spiriti si spezzano, generando delle crepe (chiamata spirit web) che vengono poi colmate dall'Investitura. I Frammenti si diversificano tra loro proprio per le diverse modalità in cui questo processo avviene sui rispettivi mondi. Adonalsium e i Frammenti In principio, nel Cosmere, esisteva un'entità divina chiamata Adonalsium. La sua esatta natura era ignota: si trattava di una forza che permeava il cosmoverso o di una creatura dotata di coscienza e vero e proprio pensiero? Ad ogni modo, Adonalsium era la fonte di tutta la magia del Cosmere e controllava i poteri della creazione. Molti mondi, incluso Roshar, furono forgiati e sviluppati secondo i suoi imperscrutabili disegni. Come conseguenza di una serie di circostanze sconosciute, un gruppo di 16 persone, insieme, uccisero Adonalsium, facendolo a pezzi e spartendosi tra loro la sua essenza. Ciascuno di quei pezzi, ciascuno di quelle parti di Dio, divenne noto come Frammento (Shard) di Adonalsium, e permisero a coloro che se ne erano impadroniti (Vessel o Shardholders) di ascendere e diventare a loro volta delle divinità. Questo evento divenne noto come la Frantumazione (Shattering) di Adonalsium. Splinter & Sliver * Sliver: è una persona che ha impugnato una gran parte della forma grezza del potere di un Frammento. Nei romanzi della saga di Mistborn, sono apparsi due Sliver, Vin e il Lord Reggente, i quali hanno ottenuto e manipolato per breve tempo il potere del Frammento Preservazione, quando hanno avuto accesso al Pozzo dell’Ascensione * Splinter: '''è una parte dell'Investitura di un Frammento che è stata separata da essa, volontariamente o involontariamente. A volte, gli Splinter sviluppano autonomamente senzienza e sapienza fino a diventare esseri altamente intelligenti. Pianeti '''Yolen è considerato il mondo originario del Cosmoverso, perché insieme ad altre due specie senzienti (i Draghi e gli Shodel) fu la casa ancestrale dell'umanità, dove essa ebbe origineQ&A del 26 settembre 2012 (Q:Where did humanity originate in the cosmere? BS: The first planet with humans on it was Yolen.) . Inoltre svolse un ruolo importante nella storia del Cosmere, poiché i sedici shardholders provenivano tutti da questo pianeta. Dopo la Frantumazione di Adonalsium, i Frammenti abbandonarono Yolen e viaggiarono tra le stelle, stabilendosi su mondi diversi in tutto il Cosmere. Attualmente sono conosciuti solo dodici di questi pianeti, (o "Shardworlds"). Tre di essi (Ashyn, Braize e Roshar) sono noti per essere nello stesso sistema solareArcanum Unbounded, The Rosharan System. Gli Shardworlds si differenziano in due grandi categorie: quelli sui quali si sono insediati uno o più Frammenti, sono chiamati "major Shardworlds". Quelli che invece non ospitano un Frammento e in generale una minore quantità di Investitura.(Salt-Lake City Comic-Con del 2014): Questioner: What differentiates a minor Shardworld like First of the Sun? Brandon Sanderson: The amount of Investiture, and whether there is actually a Shard in presence. sono chiamati "minor Shardworlds". Ashyn e First of the Sun, appartengono a questo ultimo gruppo. Bibliografia Fonti Categoria:Cosmere